Studies are to continue in the areas of comparative cerebellar physiology and morphology. The following projects are in progress; A) the action of harmaline in cat cerebellum, B) cerebellar control of eye movements, C) current density and field potential analyses and their relation to the integrative properties of Purkinje cells, D) vestibular input to the cerebellar cortex, E) comparative electrophysiology of the cerebellum in fish, and F) synaptic transmission in the squid giant synapse. These studies are needed for further understanding of synaptic transmission, which is considered necessary for the study of the organization of the central nervous system.